A Dude On His Ranch
by deathhbreath
Summary: This is a blink 182 fic. i ship tomark!- Enjoy my sucky writing. - I'm not updating this one anymore sorry.
1. Chapter 1

A Dude on his Ranch

Chapter 1

Mark woke up feeling lost. He had still felt the sorrow of the words Tom said last night. "I'm sorry Mark, but we have to move on. I'm leaving the band." How could he do this? They had been best friends for years and Tom decides it's okay to just leave the band? Thoughts of betrayal ran through Mark's head. "It was worth it. Everything was. I still love him," Mark whispers to himself, "and I'll never stop." He then looks over at Travis and Travis instantly knew Mark's pain. "It wasn't your fault, Mark," Travis said as he broke the silence, "don't blame yourself."

As days went by, Mark's mood started to change, into a more curious one. When Travis came over to visit, Mark sprang up with the idea to start a new band. "Hey Travis, you wanna be in a new band with me?" Travis gave him a surprised look. "Um… sure." He answered.

"What should we call it?"

"I don't know. Do you have anything in mind?"

"No. We just started the band. I'm going to call some people up and see if they want to be in the band too."

"Sounds good. I'll start thinking of some rad names. See you later, bro."

"Call me if you come up with something."

"I will. Remember, it wasn't your fault."

Mark went on his twitter and saw that Tom had been uploading pictures of him and the rest of his new band _Angels & Airwaves_. Mark sighed and felt a tear run down his cheek. _ Remember, it wasn't your fault._ All he could do was think that it was. _Tom, why? All I did was love you._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tom sat there, looking out his window. He felt lonely, especially without him. Mark was his everything. They were best friends forever, but his new family was Atom, David, and Matt. He has to forget about Mark. "_Mark," _he whispered to himself_, "I'm sorry. I really am." _ After a long pause of silence, Atom yelled for Tom. "Tom! Where are you?"  
>"I'm in my bedroom!" He yelled out in response.<br>"There you are. We have to start writing if you want an album out by next year."  
>"Okay, I'm on my way."<br>"Don't tell me you're starting to doubt this. It's too late to quit."  
>"I wish I could say that, Atom."<p>

Meanwhile, Mark and Travis…

Mark picked up his phone and dialed Travis's number excited and hoping that he would pick up. _"Hello? Mark?" _ He picked up the phone! "I have a rad name for the band; +44!" _"That is a rad name. I like it." _ He liked the name. Things were going better than expected. He felt a smile on his face but quickly wiped it off remembering when Tom came up with blink-182. _"Mark, you still there?"  
><em>"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that."  
>"You were thinking about him weren't you?"<br>"Yeah. Yeah I was."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mark woke up on a rainy Saturday. It was strange for California to have this much rain. It was cold and depressing outside, perfect for cuddling. He got his blanket ready and turned on the TV but one thing was missing: Tom. He turned the volume up and try to get things off his mind. Nothing will ever be the same. Tom betrayed him. How could he do this to him after everything they went through? _How could he? _ Travis was getting some of this emotion from Mark. Mark was thinking and thinking and finally he had an idea. He was going to write for +44. The band wasn't signed yet and wouldn't be for a while. Might as well be proactive now so I won't stress out later. He wrote and wrote all day, songs and verses each one different than from the others. Mark was starting to feel better. He needed to become his own man, not someone who was too dependent and worthless. Mark didn't realize he wasn't going to see Tom for years, things would just get worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tom was just getting ready to go record some new rad music that just made him feel superb. The beautiful verses he's created and the rhythm is just perfect. Everyone was so excited to record so they could go out on tour and just go wild.  
>"I've got the name for the album!" shouted Tom to his friends.<br>"Is it better than the last one you wanted? What was it? Oh yeah, _**Not Now." **_said Atom with a bitter tone.  
>"Why don't we call it <em><strong>We Don't Need To Whisper<strong>_." Tom muttered while staring at the blink-182 poster that peeked out from his storage closet.  
>"I like it." IIan bluntly said.<br>"We better hit the studio before I turn all gay over here." Tom said while smirking.  
>They headed to the studio with their instruments but Tom was left behind staring at his blink poster.<br>"I miss those days so so so much." Tom said with a sigh. "I'm sorry for everything and I promise you this was for the better."  
>The poster was just shoved into the closet carelessly by Atom when Tom was redecorating his house. Tom walked over to it and took it out carefully. He smiled. A tear rolled down his cheek.<br>"I promised the guys I wouldn't get all gay over you. _I promised. I'm sorry._" Tom put the poster back into its position in the storage closet. He closed the wooden door and walked out the room. He paused for a second remembering all the good times. He shut the room door and went back to the studio. "_You don't know I'm doing this for you." _He thought to himself as he walked to the recording booth. "_I promise, it was all for you."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mark was on his way to Travis's house to meet the new members of their new band +44. They weren't signed to a label but they had high hopes of a breakthrough coming their way soon. _How can we not get signed? We have some pretty rad shit. We perfected the definition of pop punk. _Mark was eager to get signed by a label soon. He thought for hours throughout the day of what to make the demo out of. Was it going to be their idea of a best friend break up song called "When Your Heart Stopped Beating" or was it going to be another that they experimented with? They took chances on every song. Mark had no idea what to do. He was lost. Travis didn't bother to help Mark because he knew that if Mark did this alone he would keep his mind off of Tom. It was the perfect distraction for Mark. The only reason Travis signed up for this was to help Mark _move on._ Mark was surely on his way to a new life at this rate. Travis didn't realize this, and neither did Mark realize the great sense of pride Travis felt for Mark. Mark forgot about Tom for days until someone came to ruin everything. There was a knock on the door. It was Travis.

"Someone's here to see you, Mark".

"Who is it?"

"Hey Mark, it's Atom."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Atom, why are you here?" said Mark with a bittersweet tone.  
>"I'm here to talk about Tom, you bastard."<br>"Oh. Well I don't want to. I'm over him."  
>"Well he isn't over you. He cries about you all day like the little pussy he is."<br>"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!"  
>"See, that's how I know you're not over him."<br>"Okay, okay. What is it that you want Atom?"  
>"I need your help on how to keep Tom away from you."<br>That was a bold statement that Mark couldn't deal with, but Mark knew what must be done.  
>"Fine, I'll help you on your quest." Mark kind of snickered to show he was for it but was really depressed inside. He undeniably missed Tom.<br>"I won't allow it. Without their homo then blink-182 will never get back together. We need hope that they'll see their homo instead of their differences and get this band back together. They're all I have. I'm not going to let you do that, you bastard."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
